Dragon Tank
"Drown them in flames!" :- Dragon Tank Operator Tactical Analysis * Set them ablazing!: The Dragon Tank uses whatever flammable chemicals its crew can get their hands on to spew flame and oily smoke in a small arc pattern. This is quite powerful vs. infantry and structures. * Surround them in flames: The Dragon Tank's crew can also widen the arc of its turret when firing, turning the anti-structure weapon into one that quickly roasts large groups of infantry. * High Explosive Dragon: A combination of highly explosive fuel tanks and a lack of safety features makes the Dragon Tank ill-suited for open-field warfare. They are best used in urban environments. * Fallout: Some deranged drivers have filled their holding tanks with JADE crystals, which are even more lethal to infantry. Only the suicidal would probably do such a thing, however, given that a critically damaged storage tank full of JADE tends to explode far more dramatically than normal. Background Before the Bombs In August 1961, a massive revolt broke out in the city of Harbin. With most of the PLA garrison driven out of the city by the rebellious populace, the commander of the garrison forces made a desperate move, not wanting to be executed for his incompetence. The military base had been the testing ground for a new weapon of war, the Type 21 Flamethrower Tank, and the commander ordered almost all of the examples he had into the city to quell the revolt. They succeeded, simply rolling into the city and burning down hundreds of protesting citizens until the survivors were begging for mercy. Within hours the city had been cowed into quiet submission, and the ringleaders were arrested and condemned to execution. Initially, the Type 21--nicknamed the Dragon Tank, for the flaming gouts of hellfire it spewed from its nozzles--had been designed as an anti-fortification weapon, meant to clear out entrenched Nationalist positions that proved a constant obstacle to the PLA's armoured forces. But the success of Harbin proved just how effective the Dragon Tank could be, as a tool to suppress revolts. Though a crude and simple modification of the Battlemaster tank, with the turret and weapons stripped out and replaced with a spray nozzle and two pressurised tanks containing large quantities of gasoline, the Dragon tank proved effective in both its roles, with Dragon tank operators helping to pacify several revolts that broke out, and proving crucial in the recapture of several Nationalist held cities. Whereas previous attempts had been repulsed by the entrenched Nationalist garrisons, this time the PLA forces, with Dragon tank support, burnt out hundreds of screaming Nationalist soldiers from their fortifications, and marched the rest of their forces past the charred corpses of the defenders. However, problems soon began to appear. The Nationalists adapted their tactics to account for the PLA's new weapon, and the Communist advance was soon slowed. More distressingly, however, was the notably heightened occurrence of mental disorders and defection amongst Dragon tank operators. While mental instability was not considered to be an issue, the increasing tendency amongst Dragon tank crews to disobey orders was a problem that needed to be resolved. To this end, the PLA leadership instituted intensive loyalty screening, indoctrination, and other techniques to ensure the absolute and unquestioned loyalty of its Dragon tank operators, so that they would be utterly devoted to the Communist government and would carry out their orders, no matter what they were. This proved successful; though perhaps a little too enthusiastic to use their flamethrowers to "punish enemies of the state", the Dragon tank battalions of the PLA were unquestioningly obedient, unflinchingly loyal to communism, an utterly reliable tool of the government. After the Bombs In a land of the dead, no one is truly sane. Many succumbed after the bombs to one kind of madness or another; the control freak mania of the neo-feudal princes; the hedonistic lunacy of the raider warbands; the fanatical worship of the cults; the suicidal nihilism of those that have lost too much; the sociopathic ruthlessness of those who will do anything to survive; the crazed delusions of those who still cling to the old ideologies. Amongst the ranks of the mad are the roving warbands of Dragon tanks. The bandit raiders wander the radiation scarred wastes for plunder and adrenaline filled battles, but unlike them the Dragon tank warbands roam only to kill with brutal and merciless efficiency, looting only what they need to survive--and fuel for their vehicles, which constantly hunger for gasoline. Even though the People's Republic is gone, they remain loyal servants of the state; but with the Communist government burnt to ashes in nuclear fire, they have turned their sights on all of the survivors. They see the rebellious and wicked ways of the survivors, who have all turned their backs on Communism, even those warlords and bandits who falsely claim to be the successors of the People's Republic. The post-Civil War China is filled with nothing but traitors, whether they are PLA soldiers who have abandoned the war and turned their backs on communism, or Nationalist scum who were always foes of the state. There is only one punishment for treason, and that is death. Even in their insanity, however, not all have not gone completely mad, and most recognise that to kill indiscriminately will only turn everyone else against them, and lead to their failure. Instead, most of the Dragon tank warbands participate in battle as mercenaries, demanding precious fuel and supplies to meet their basic needs as payment. After all, it would be much more efficient to assist the traitors, when they are already killing each other. And if they are a little bit careless in their aim, a bit too eager to kill--well, who will notice? But these are only alliances of convenience. In time, when the traitors have thinned their numbers by their own hand, they shall deliver death onto everyone in China who still lives, even their own selves. They do this, for they are enforcers of the state's will, and they shall see its last order fulfilled. Behind the Scenes * The Dragon Tank is based on the unit of the same name from CNC Generals. Category:Units